Archer (Fate/Reverse - Hippolyta)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ヒッポリュテー |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= A |strength= C |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= C |luck= E |cskill1= Independent Action |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C |skill1= Favor of Ares |skill1value= A |skill2= Charisma |skill2value= B |skill3= Divinity |skill3value= B |np1= Ornithes Areioi |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= Pólemo Theá |np2target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np2rank= B}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant Vassal of Queen Justeaze|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'2"|weight = 110 lbs|sizes = 78/59/75|birthp = Greece|hairc = Black|eyec = Green|armament = Bow|likes = Her sister Penthesilea, female authority, her father Ares, cute things (secretly)|dislikes = Weak minded people, sexism|talent = Hunting, ending arguments|enemy = Heracles, Diomedes|imagecol = White|Bloodline = |aka = Queen of the Amazonians Miss 'Hyppocrite'}} Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is an Archer-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. She becomes a Servant of the Protagonist as well as a vassal of Queen Justeaze during the course of the story. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippolyta Hippolyta] (ヒッポリュテー, Hipporyutē), a daughter of Ares, the God of War, who was a famous queen of the Amazonian tribe as well as being the sister of Penthesilea. She appears in a few legends in Greek mythology, which includes the the myths of Heracles and Theseus. Archer was given a magical girdle by Ares which signified her authority as ruler of the Amazons, however it would be stolen by Heracles (who took it as part of his ninth labor) as he fought against Archer and her fellow Amazons in battle. Archer was then abducted by Theseus (who in one story joined Heracles on his expedition) and taken to Athens where she was wed to him. Enraged, Archer's sister, Penthesilea, led an Amazon force to attack Athens and rescue her sister. Sadly in the ensuing chaos, Archer was killed by Penthesilea, who accidentally struck her sister through the chest with her thrown spear originally intended for Theseus. Appearance Unlike other Amazon figures in legend whose bodies showed muscle, Archer's appearance matches that of a "warrior queen but showing more grace". Her skin is lightly tanned while her long black hair is tied in a bun, similar to that of a certain well-known king of legend. Archer wears her cloth, Pólemo Theá, on her arm. Personality Comparing the two sisters, Archer is the more feminine to Penthesilea's tomboyish nature. She accepts her gender and no longer has any shame in it, respecting other women who aren't afraid to stare at the face of danger and fight. Despite having her reputation and life ruined by men, Archer continues to be a driven, unbroken spirit refusing to give the people who've earned her enmity any degree of satisfaction. Archer regards herself a true feminist, but she would be disgusted with feminism in the modern day Western world, instead referring it as an "ugly and abused shadow of a weapon". She forgives her sister for what had happened, knowing that it was done by accident and wants Penthesilea to move on and find a new resolve. Though she cares for her sister, Archer does wish Penthesilea wouldn't go to such extremes in protecting her. Archer has a secret fondness for stuffed toys and will be too flustered to explain herself if she is caught out. Role Archer is first encountered at the Divine Structure, Olympus, in Arcadia when the Protagonist, Hervor, Astolfo and Sarutobi Sasuke are searching for the Holy Grail Fragment. After helping them along with Medusa defeat the Revenant known as Basilisk, Archer decides to join them in the expeditions, becoming a vassal for Queen Justeaze and a Servant of the Protagonist. When her sister Penthesilea appears and assaults Grail Castle under the belief that Archer is being imprisoned and tortured, Archer tries to get her sister to calm down. It is only after the arrival and defeat of the Revenant, Minotaur of Arrogance, does Penthesilea realizes her mistake and Archer comforts her, assuring her that she has no grudge for what happened between the two when they were alive. Abilities Unlike when she is a Rider-class Servant, Archer's strength is a little weaker, though the damage caused by her arrow attacks make up for what she is lacking when it comes to physical damage. Her Favor of Ares Skill (based on how she and other Amazons were favored by their father, the god of war) enables Archer to be able to adapt to horsemanship, military strategy and being able to fight in close combat situations. As an Archer-class Servant, she has two Noble Phantasms, Ornithes Areioi, which her arrows take the shape of Ares's birds engulfed in flames and Pólemo Theá, the sash gifted to her by the god of war. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Archer Category:Archer-class Servants Category:Archer Class Servants Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Queen